Light therapy devices using light emitting diodes and laser diodes have been used for therapeutic application to humans for the treatment of various medical and physical disorders.
Fabric or textile products incorporating illuminated fiber optic fibers or rods interwoven by fabric threads and connectible to a light source have also been devised. Such illuminated fabrics have been incorporated into bandages for medical treatment as well as in articles of clothing for aesthetic purposes.